Destruction
by DemonPrinceAxm
Summary: Jiru and his group find their home destroyed and their friends slaughtered. The time to move on has come but will Jiru leave willingly and lead his group to their new home and Paradise safely? Or will they face dangers and end up being destroyed?
1. Tracking Prey and Blood

The day was bright, the sun shining down overhead onto the crops and worn paths of the village. It was still early morning and the younger children were playing down in the river, trying to catch small frogs to large fish. Splashes frightened the prey away, leaving the children to chase after them in their ever impossible attempts to catch them. Dogs ran rampant through the village, barking and playing with older children. Chasing balls and sticks that were thrown and brought them back to their masters to chase after them again when they were thrown once more. Adults cleaned houses, worked in fields, and oversaw other chores that needed to be taken care of. Hunting had been left to a group of boys, demons to be exact and the boys were usually successful in bringing in something that fed the entire village for several days, if not longer.

As lively as the day was, no one in the village could've guessed that the hand of doom drew near and that their time was running out. Thundering of hooves sounded in the distance, approaching the small village as travelling bandits made their way across barren stretches of land in search of villages to pillage and destroy. Men in cloaks with their faces covered rode on dark horses toward the village to spread chaos and slaughter the villagers.

A small child had lost her ball, the purple orb rolling across the dirt path with the girl running after it to capture it before it got too far. The village went dead still at the sounds of horses and snarls of men in fear, the girl trampled by the beasts without second thought. The intruding robbers drew sharpened swords of steel, a dark glint shining of the polish blades. The swords whispered tales of blood and death, cruelty and horrific events that had unfolded in their past. The histories of those blades were written in blood of innocent lives along those who had part in doing wrong, violence evident in the scratches and chips in the steel that sang out for blood. For vegeance.

The occupants of the village were mercilessly slaughtered, driven into corners before they were killed and their treasures were taken. Many bodies were left to bleed out where they lay, while others were thrown into the river to taint it and turn it red. Blood quickly seeped out into the waters, turning what was once crystal to ruby red. The sand at the bottom was stained now, changing from the light brown to darkened red. The sand and waters would forever more tell the story that happened here, even when the bodies and bones were long since reduced to dust on the wind.

Far from the village, Jiru and his partners were counting up their kills and preparing them to take back to the village. They had gone a long way and it would be almost dark before they returned, expecting a roaring fire and a warm welcome back from the hunt for food. What they didn't expect was that everyone had been slaughtered, even the children were killed and thrown aside as though they were nothing. That fate was better than being made into slaves, yes but to lose life at such a young age was a tragedy and seen as a crime in most towns or villages.

Jiru's silver hair shone in the sun, the length of his hair was long and the majority of it was tied back into a tail. His bangs that were left framed his face, hanging down on either side with a few stray strands covering a small part of his forehead. It was just enough to shade his eyes so that he looked menacing to any outsider that they might run into, Jiru running ahead in eagerness to get back to his home. His village was his pride and joy, he loved to live there with all the people that were there. They would always be welcomed back with a giant feast whenever they returned from the hunt, whether it last just one day or three.

"Hey, Jiru! Wait up," a voice called from behind him. "Hurry up, Salem!" Jiru called back, pausing on the high rise just before they reached the village. Salem ran on to catch up, "hurry up you three! He's getting ahead!" Salem called to the trio behind him, stopping next to Jiru to catch his breath. "Put your backs into it Sorah, Kyros, and Markos!" The three that were mentioned hurried to catch up to the pair, carrying their packs that were heavy with the furs, teeth, antlers, and claws of their kills from that day. They had hunted all sorts of game from rabbits to wild cats and the quantity of furs was numerous. The furs were often used to make clothes for the villagers, from shoes to shirts and even packs for long trips.

As the five entered the village, they caught on fast that it was silent and there was no warmth or roar of the usual large bonfire. It was near dusk when they finally reached it, the sun just starting to set on what started out to be a normal day but it had ended in tragedy and not one of the five had been there to prevent the horsemen from going through. The scent of blood was prominent in the village, each one reacting in a different way than the other. Stiffening, quiet growls, silence, depressed sighs, and lastly, a howl of rage coming from Jiru himself. An inhuman howl that seemed to shake the ground and the buildings around the five, even the air itself trembled with fear of Jiru's howl. Winds suddenly picked up and clouds moved in over the darkening sky, blacking out all that had lit up the night. It was as though a sudden storm blew in, brewing dangerously overhead as torrential downpour began to pelt the ground and buildings of the village.

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, the bolts an unnormal color for lightning. What was usually white and sometimes blue, were now orange and red as though fire rained down from the sky. Jiru's anger was being reflected in the lightning and the ferocious roars of thunder overhead, like an angry lion ready to strike or a tiger protecting it's territory. Lightning would strike Jiru where he stood, the demon stood unfazed by it as his anger rose. Salem, Sorah, Kyros, and Markos knew to keep their distance when Jiru was in a dangerous mood like he was in now.

People, pets, and things that were held dear had all disappeared at once with no way of reviving them or bringing them back. A heavy silence had settled over the village once the howls, growls, and sighs faded away into the solemn darkness. There was only the flash of lightning and rage of thunder above to light up and fill the silence now. All that remained of the village was a group of five boys, boys that would've one day grown up to lead the village into a new age of survival and peace. But those hopes were now gone, crushed into dust since all the villagers were slaughtered and trampled into the ground. All that was left was a group of angry boys, demons who could cause chaos across the country if they so desired to wreak havoc on those who destroy their home. Humans were their enemy now, lowly, untrustworthy humans who slaughtered innocent children and women. The few men they had around were those of old age or too young to defend the village like Jiru and his group could've had they been here at the time of the raid.

Jiru, Salem, Sorah, Kyros, and Markos now stood as the last remnants of their small village, on the bank of the river of red that had been tainted by blood. Their former life style had been torn away, snatched by the hands of death and those who carried out it's orders. A thick, red fog had begun to settle over the empty village from the red river. The scent of earth, blood, and must was thick within the air. There would be nothing done that night but a small bonfire to cook their meal in the usual spot, saving the furs and everything else back in the packs they were stuffed in.

Cries had echoed through the village, heart-wrenching howls that broke through the sounds of thunder in this once lively village. With all but the five survivors dead, the evening was spent in misery and anger. Even when they ate, all they felt was bitterness at the humans who came through.

When dawn came, Jiru sat up and rose. The fog had persisted all night, the fire burning dully in the pit in which it had been built. Sorah and Salem had taken turns in keeping the fire going so that the circle in which they slept would remain warm. Once they sun was rising further from the horizon, he roused his group to aid in burying all the bodies that they could find. Jiru had decided, late in the night, that it was time to leave and set out to find another place to live.

With all the bodies buried on the outskirts of the town, makeshift headstones stuck in the ground for them all in place to signify graves. With their prayers for the dead done, they packed and were set to leave within the hour. Jiru took one last look at the graves before giving the order to move out, his pack heavy with his belongings and his heart heavy with the loss of the people he had grown up knowing and lived with his entire life. The road before Jiru and his group was a long one, Jiru had no clue where they would go but they would find a place. And if they couldn't find a place, they would build an empire between the five of them just so they could live in peace without the fear of any human chasing them away. 


	2. A New Home

The group of five had travelled for many days, stopping for meals, short breaks to rest, and settling down at night to sleep. They had travelled far beyond their own village and left it far behind themselves along with the incident that happened there. When they came upon another town that was abandoned and empty, they decided to take refuge there for several days to rest up and stock up on food again. The five took up one house that was fairly large, large enough for them all and their things. They only took refuge in the same house together so they could reach the others quickly if something went wrong and warn them of the problem.

Jiru had taken the largest room in the back, unpacking some of his things. The room was rather nice and had quite a few furnishings. 'Perhaps we'll stay for awhile, maybe start up a new town..' Jiru thought, it had been a long time since they've been anywhere that wasn't exposed to the elements or the beasts and insects of the outdoors. The young demon began to unpack his things, stacking up books on a shelf that had been vacated of whatever sat on it save for a few books.

While Jiru unpacked, Sorah, Salem, Markos, and Kyros were busy deciding which rooms they would take. Eventually they had picked out their rooms out of the remaining ones, six extra bed rooms were left unoccupied. Salem and Sorah had picked rooms that were next to one another's, soon finding out that they connected through a pair of doors. It had turned out that a lot of the rooms were connected to one another, pretty much creating a long hallway that went through five rooms straight if left open. Markos and Kyros had taken up refuge in rooms that were on opposite sides of the hall, preferring their solitude most of the time.

The day passed quickly, everyone had been in their own room unpacking some things but not everything because they didn't know how long they were going to stay in the house. Only Sorah and Salem had been in contact throughout the day, with their rooms next to one anothers and all the doors left open so they could wander freely back and forth. Kyros and Markos had made a deal where they each left their doors open, they had unwillingly agreed to share the third room between them.

The sixth room was one that connected with Jiru's room but it would remain empty, for there was no reason why he'd need a second room. He didn't believe for there to be a reason anyway.

No one saw a sign of Jiru nor heard anything from him since he locked himself up in his room, doing who knew what but it was silent as night in the room Jiru had taken. Though there were smells of incense, something that had been bought in one of the previous villages they'd been through along with a stone to burn it on.

Said demon had spent the day in his room, sitting in front of a low table with pictures on them from his pack. Pictures of his home and the people that had lived there during life, Jiru had never been one for religion but he did pay his respects to the dead. Especially to those who he had grown up around, those he had come to know and love as his friends, family, and more.

There was one picture in particular that Jiru looked at unblinkingly, a picture of a girl he had had his eye on for awhile now. He would've eventually asked her to be his, but the chances of that now were slim to none though he had never found her body or those of her friends. He wanted to believe that there had been other survivors besides themselves, but it hurt too much to think about it so he disregarded it.

As daylight faded into dusk, Jiru rose and left his room to go and start dinner. He had decided on what they would do, though it would probably come as a surprise to the others. The meat that they had brought in with them had been stored in the fridge as well as the freezer, a basic set of kitchenware had been left by whomever lived here previously. The kitchen had it all, from knives to silverware, even pans to cook with as well as a small pit for a fire. It wasn't long before the sounds and smells from the kitchen drew out the others, Jiru could feel their eyes on his back as he worked but he ignored it. He figured they were afraid to ask him what they would do or ask him anything at all.

Sure, Jiru was still royally ticked at having his home destroyed and those in it slaughtered but he had calmed since then. His anger was on the back burner now, his current focus on preparing food for his companions as well as himself.

Eventually, Sorah had gotten up the courage to approach Jiru and ask what he was up to. The ebony haired demon stood to Jiru's right, watching as he finished putting in the last ingredients to the pot he had found.

"Hey, Jiru?" he asked, putting on a brave face though he was timid to ask much more than that.

"Hmn?" was Jiru's response, waiting for more to come.

"What are you doing?" he could see that Jiru was preparing dinner. "Cooking," was Jiru's reply as he filled the pot with water then moved it to set it by the pit while he got the fire going.

Sorah had followed, "I can see that. But, I mean. Are we gonna stay here? Or move on from this place after a few days?"

Jiru was silent as he started up the fire, watching it burn for a few moments before hanging the pot over the flames so it's contents could cook. He then rose and faced Sorah, "I've decided. But it'll have to wait until dinner," he didn't give away any details to expose what he had planned.

"Oh," Sorah replied, seeming kinda put off but he brightened. "Alright!" He then grinned and left Jiru to watch the food to make sure it didn't burn.

Jiru chuckled, sitting in front of the fire on a cushion to keep an eye on the food. He eventually laid down, taking out a book to read. He checked the food so often, pretending to be oblivious to the curiosity and presence of others as they watched. He knew that they wanted to know what he had planned but he gave no quarter in telling them what they wanted to know just by looking and wouldn't if they tried to ask.

Salem, Kyros, and Markos were being driven nuts with the need to know but they knew Jiru wouldn't tell them. They had to suffer in silence until dinner was finished and they were called in to eat.  
>Sorah seemed to be the only one unaffected by that curiosity, having received his answer in advance and having a premonition of what Jiru had planned.<p>

The other three were left dying to know while Sorah explored, looking at the artifacts left on the wall. He had taken a sword down from the wall and drew it from it's sheath, looking it over before he swung it a few times indoors. After a moment, he had decided to go outside to test it on a piece of wood to see what damage he could do with the sharpened blade. 


	3. Plans

Another hour passed before Jiru declared that dinner was ready, having set up trays of the stew along with slices of meat and bread for the five of them. There were cushions for them to sit on as well, Markos, Kyros, and Salem hesitantly sat but Sorah sat down immediately with the sword placed near him.

"Ooh, Jiru! This looks good!" Jiru said nothing, gesturing for them to eat. Jiru had dug into his food, ignoring the three glancing at him. He turned toward Sorah, "so how'd it go with testing that blade?"  
>"Good, I think it'll do for now in case there's any intruders that decide to stop by." Jiru nodded at the words, "good. You'll be standing guard then," Sorah didn't seem to have any complaints with that. It was a fairly easy job, all that was required of one was to sit on one side of the front doors and prevent anyone from coming in.<p>

Jiru had his own plans, "I'll be going to a nearby town here in a couple of days and I'll need someone to come with me." He looked over the remaining three, "Markos and Kyros. You two are in charge of hunting for food, so Salem. You'll be coming with me," he finished off his meal and took his dishes back to the kitchen to clean them up.

Jiru stopped to face his companions, "clean up your dishes when you're done. Salem, meet me outside when you're done." He had vanished beyond the front door after a few moments, going to sit out on the roof to watch for anyone that might be nearing their new home. It wasn't long before Salem joined him up on the roof, looking at him in wait. "I've decided...that we'll be staying. Which is why you and I are going to make a trip to the next town for supplies," he finished. He didn't meet Salem's gaze, "we're staying?" He asked, hardly able to believe that they'd be staying in such a building. Jiru simply nodded, "you can tell the others if you like." There was no point in keeping it secret, "so settle in and get ready for two days from now. We leave at dawn," Salem nodded and jumped off the roof to go tell the others.

Jiru sighed and laid back, watching the clouds as they passed overhead. He had fallen asleep not long after Salem left, his silvery locks covering his eyes.

Several hours passed before Jiru stirred again, a drop of water waking him up. He woke up immediately, sitting up to look up at the sky. It had grown considerably darker even though they still had a few hours of day light left, thunder roared and lightning flashed brightly above.

With a sigh, Jiru jumped from the roof and went inside to watch the rain from his room without actually being in it. He noticed that the fire was burning low and would soon go out if not tended to, he'd get it going again if it got too cold in the stormy weather.

Jiru had been sitting by his window, leaning slightly against the glass as he watched the rain come down. Salem had come to his room and informed him that it was getting pretty cold in the house, Jiru nodded then went to start up the fire again. Once it roared to life, he put Salem in charge of keeping it going. Sorah had decided to keep Salem company while they sat there and watched the fire burn, warming the building up.

Jiru returned to his room to map out the trip he would be taking with Salem, making lists of what they would be getting and preparing sacks to be taken with them to carry their purchases back in. There were lists for clothes, weaponry, and other necessities for them to be able to live in their current home. They would have to be able to fix it up if the time came along with the rest of the village.

The next day, Jiru asked for what the others preferred for clothing as well as the sizes they wore. Jiru planned to stock up on clothing, weapons, and other things as well. He wouldn't be shopping for toys but for tools that they could utilize to the best of their advantages.

The day came and went fast, mostly in a blur for Jiru. For Salem and the others, it didn't go by quite as fast but it still seemed to go by faster than usual.

Dawn had arrived and Jiru had awoken Salem for him to prepare while Jiru gathered their things for their trip. Jiru had split the bags with Salem, taking on most of the weight himself because he didn't want to wear his companion down too fast or too much.

It was barely past dawn before the pair set off, making their way toward the next village over for supplies and a surprise that no one could see coming. Jiru was silent for most of the way while he looked over the lists, talking only whenever Salem engaged in small subjects to talk about. 


	4. Surprise Meeting

As dawn came and went, the sun rising higher into the sky, the pair had reach the town within a few hours. Jiru had lead the way, mostly in silence because it was too early for talking in his mind. As they reached the entrance to the village, one that he had heard whispers of it being a good place for buying, selling, and trading goods and livestock. Jiru inhaled a deep breath, taking in the sights and smells of a lively village. How long? How long had it been since he'd felt confident that this would go over well? That he didn't have to worry over something along the lines of who would come to betray them or slaughter the ones they care for.

Jiru, after a moment of taking in the sights of the village as they entered it, turned to his companion. Salem looked up at Jiru, waiting for him to speak. Jiru handed him an animal skin bag with gold in it along with a slip of paper that was a list, "here. These are the things I need you to get and be careful," Salem nodded and walked past him to browse some of the wares that were being sold to find what he needed. Overall, the place seemed like a normal village. One without the shadow of a threat hanging over it, no shadow of impending doom to the lives of the ones who lived there. Jiru was envious that the people there had little to worry about, but he shrugged off the thought and went on to purchase the other half of the things they needed.

He had given Salem an easier job, one where there would be little to no trouble in acquiring the things listed. At most, his partner might have trouble seeking out the right weaponry and other wares, but it should go smoothly otherwise. For himself, he had chosen the more difficult things to take on. Mainly animals and the seeds he sought, he'd acquire a wagon to take it all back if he could as well to make it easier on himself and the animals he wanted to take back with him.

As Jiru went to one of the stalls to find some seeds, he felt the eyes of someone watching him. The intent of it, he sensed, wasn't malicious but curious though he didn't turn around to acknowledge who was watching him. The feeling remained as he went around, gathering the items on his list. The hardest part was bargaining for the animals and a wagon to take it back on, he had managed it after an hour or so. Once the price was settled on, he paid for his purchases and took on leading seven horses, two mares and five stallions, three cows, and a group of five canines.

Jiru hitched the wagon to two of the horses, tying the other five to the wagon so they wouldn't stray off then loaded up the wagon with his purchases. The cattle he'd bought were tied to the back of the wagon, all that was left was to wait on Salem.

In the time he waited for Salem, that sense of being watched grew stronger. He had started to look around to try and find where it was coming from though he had little luck. That was, until it approached him head on. A face that he'd nearly forgotten revealed itself from under a hooded, dark green cloak made of velvet.

A girl from his village had approached him, he had believed everyone from there to be dead besides himself and his companions. "M-Marianne!" Jiru was surprised, after all the time that had passed, he didn't think he'd ever see anyone's face from his home again. Least of all her's. "Hello, Jiru." Marianne's voice sent a jolt through Jiru, reminding him of all the times they had spent doing something together. Sometimes alone and sometimes with their friends. Jiru could only look on as she stood their before him, taking in her angelic features. Never, he had thought, would be able to look upon such a breath-taking sight as her face.

Hesitantly, Jiru lifted his hand to brush his thumb across her smooth skin. "How..." he murmured under his breath, looking down so that his silver hair shaded his face and covered his eyes, blocking them from view. Marianne didn't reply, merely wrapping her arms around him and drew him close. "Jiru.." she whispered softly, petting the steel colored hair that had grown longer than the last time she had seen this boy. Jiru closed his eyes, his hands gripping at her shirt almost desperately. "How..how did you survive that.." he couldn't say it, the pain was still too raw for him to think about. He'd lost track of how long ago it really was, locking away the painful memories in the back of his mind and forgetting about them for the time being.

In reality, it had only been just over two weeks ago that the incident occurred but Jiru couldn't remember. Didn't want to remember, he had to remain strong. For himself and for his companions. His resolve was strong but just seeing her shattered every second he had spent of bracing himself with that truth, only to have it crumble in mere moments of seeing a familiar face. The face of the one he cared for most, more than anyone else. His friends had always come first but that incident made him realize. Made him see that what he had grown used to, after having it wrenched away once, that she had always come first in his heart. Even if his mind didn't register it before, it did now after losing her once. He didn't want to go through that pain a second time.

"Marianne.." he uttered against her shoulder, hugging her tightly against himself. As much as he tried, he couldn't really wrap his mind around that she was here and she was in his arms. To Jiru, it was almost impossible to believe. After all that he had witnessed, after looking at all that blood and those mangled bodies of his loved ones. Hers hadn't been there but he didn't dare believe that she was alive, afraid of the brutal truth crushing him in all of it's possibilities. 


	5. Old friends and the Return Trip

Jiru held tight to the familiar face, taking in the girl's scent. A scent, to his surprise, that he had missed more than he could ever say. More than he'd known before his previous home was destroyed. All other thoughts fled, though the cart remained still, horses and cattle tethered to the sturdy mobile creation. His purchases that sat in back, Salem who could return at any moment, everything was driven away from his mind but Marianne. At least, that was, until he heard a cough in a familiar tone and the clanking of metal as it was deposited in the back of the cart.

Salem had returned and found him like this, in the arms of a girl he probably didn't recognize. Jiru immediately drew back, scowling over at Salem, his cheeks dusted faintly with red. "What the hell took you so long?" he half-snapped, embarrassed that he'd been caught. Salem only shrugged, looking toward Jiru and completely ignoring the one he'd been holding as if she was dear to him. "I dunno, it seemed like you were busy so I didn't want to interrupt so soon." Salem replied innocently, examining the stallions that had been bought. After a moment, said demon picked out a Pinto, a white horse with black and dark brown spots scattered along it's body and face. "Almost like freckles.." he mused, patting the horses neck and untied it before mounting.

Salem then looked over toward Jiru and Marianne who stood behind him, whose identity was still unknown to the demon. He nodded toward Marianne, "so who's she?" He asked, quite oblivious to who the girl standing behind Jiru was. At that moment, Marianne stepped past Jiru, who made no move to stop her. "Come now, don't say you don't recognize me?" Marianne pushed off her hood and let it fall back to rest on her shoulders. Salem's eyes widen as he realized who stood before him, "but... Aren't you..? How can you be...?" he frowned and steered his stallion over to her to get a better look. There was no mistaking it, it was who Salem believed her to be. "You're alive...but..how can that be?"

Marianne shrugged, "it doesn't matter. I'm here now," she watched Salem quietly for a few minutes. It wasn't long before a second girl joined Marianne, surprising Salem even more than he had been moments before. "Come on, Salem. You've got to give us more credit than that, we know how to take care of ourselves." Shera responded, giving a playful punch to Salem's leg since she couldn't reach higher than that with him on his horse.

Jiru cut in, looking over at Shera. "Are you two all that's left?" he didn't know but it couldn't hurt to be sure. Shera shook her head, "there are three others. I can round them up fast, if you boys don't mind us tagging along." Jiru shook his head, "not at all. You're welcome to," he gestured to the wagon. "We're just gonna finish loading up here then we'll be ready to set out." Shera nodded, "alright." With that, she left to gather the others of their party that she'd left sitting at a table.

Jiru turned to Salem, "everything set?" He looked over the cart, making sure it all was secure but there was still room for the people they'd run into. Two could sit atop the cart and follow behind himself and Salem, he turned to Marianne when he confirmed that their purchases wouldn't fall from the back. "Would you mind steering the cart? Someone else can ride up their with you," he didn't care who. Shera would have to sit in the back to make sure nothing was taken by these mysterious figures that he knew nothing of. Or so he thought he knew nothing of them.

It wasn't long after Marianne had agreed and climbed atop the cart to take the reins of the horses that were hooked to it, that Shera returned bringing along three other familiar faces. Amaria, Jiru knew one but he couldn't quite recall the other two. He knew their faces but he couldn't remember their names, perhaps one of the other three would remember who they were. "Alright, saddle up. Ladies, if you would." He gestured toward the cart, offering to help them but they didn't require it. "Shera, sit up front with Marianne if you would."

Jiru didn't wait for an answer before going to his chosen stallion and mounting it, "Salem. We're going," he informed his companion and started off after gathering some of the remaining horses' loose reins. Salem took the other half and followed after Jiru, the cart being steered by Marianne and Shera followed suit. It wouldn't take them too long to return, he just hoped that the others wouldn't have a fit over who they brought back.

There was nothing to do but wait and see their reactions when the girls stepped out of the cart, into the open air on the grounds of which they lived. Surely, Jiru thought, their reactions would be worth seeing and he chuckled at the thought.

Salem gave him a look as if to ask what he was laughing about but Jiru only shrugged, not bothering to supply an answer to the unasked question. For now, their focus was on getting back to their new village without any trouble. 


End file.
